A fekete nap
by Sou Yukina
Summary: Naruto halála az egész falura kihat, Sasuke pedig teljesíti a szőke utolsó kívánságát.  Ajánlom ezt a zenét hozzá: kimimaro's demise
1. Chapter 1

Naruto harca Pain ellen nagyon széles skálán mozgott erő terén. A Kyuubi majdnem kitört börtönéből és az ellenség támadását a falu sajnos nem úszta meg könnyen. A szőke fiú ez a véres küzdelem után, minden évben a születése napján, feketében flangált. Kakashi csak kérdőn nézett, de nem adott hangot aggodalmának, viszont Sakura már indult egy kérdező körútra, mikor Sensei-e megállította. "Majd ha magától rászánja magát, elmondja." - visszhangzott a férfi mondata a lány fejében. Sakura sokat figyelte Narutót edzés közben, és többször is leszidta a minden-lében-kanál fiút, hogyha túlhajtotta magát. Persze ezek csak felszínes fenyegetésnek számítottak, mert Naruto jól tudta, hogy a lány nem bántaná. Még Genin korukban volt a mindig pofozkodás, de ezt Sasuke miatt történt a legnagyobb részben. Sakura elnézte ezt a fura pillanatot. "Lehet, hogy gyászolja a falut, mert minden összeomlott?" - futott át a kunoichi fejében. Egy évre rá, Október 10.-én, Naruto ismét fekete ruhát öltött magára. Sakura már alig bírta vissza fogni magát, de ekkor jött Kakashi, és egy alig látható fejcsóválással jelezte, hogy még ne. Sakura nem tudta mihez tartani magát, mert másnap, mintha semmi sem történt volna, a hiperaktív Hokage-jelölt ismét narancssárga és barna színezetű cuccaiban virított. Még mindig Sasuke után koslatott, még álmában is azon járt az agya, hogy hogyan hozhatná vissza barátját. Hosszú évek teltek el, és minden áldott Októberben volt azaz egy nap, amikor a szőke feketébe öltözött. Már azt hitte mindenki, nem örül annak, hogy a világon van. Lassan attól féltek, véletlenül az Uchiha utáni hajsza merítette ki a végső energia készleteit, és ezért kényszerül visszavonulásra. De nem. Naruto csak így akarta kifejezni tiszteletét szülei iránt, akik az életüket adták egyetlen gyermekükért, és akik nélkül most nem lehetne az aki.

Eltelt hosszú hét év, azóta a nap óta, amióta Sasuke elhagyta a falut. Dátum szerint, pontosan ugyan azon a napon tért vissza barátaihoz, akik először csak fagyos tekintetekkel bombázták az Uchihát, de utána ismét a keblükön melengették(Ino szó szerint). Sasuke észre vette, hogy Sakura nem vonzódik többet hozzá. A fekete hajú már kezdte azt hinni, hogy a lány talált magának egy párt, akivel végre boldog lehet. Igen, talált, Sasuke legnagyobb bánatára. Naruto éppen a kis csapat felé tartott, amikor Sakura boldog mosollyal a szőke nyakába vetette magát.

-Édesem, hogy vagy? - kezdte kedvesen Sakura.

-Köszi, angyalkám, nagyon jól. És te? Hogy telt a mai napod a kórházban? - válaszolt Naruto a feltett kérdésre, közben még adott egy puszit a lány homlokára.

-Jól, csak Tsunade ismét leüvöltötte a fejemet, mert rossz kávét vittem neki.

-Hahaha! Baa-chan néha tényleg nagyon mérges tud lenni. Nem lennék a helyedben.

És folytatódott a csevegés, utána egy hosszú, és már majdnem perzselőnek ható csók következett. Sasuke tátott szájjal nézte két csapattársát, ahogy elvesznek egymás ölelésében. Sakurán még maga sem tudja hány kínzótechnikát próbált volna ki legszívesebben, de amikor meghallotta a szőkét, ahogy belenyög a csókba, egy hatalmasat kellett nyelnie. "Ilyen nincs! Ez a hülye Dobe látványa már beindít... Így ebből bajok lesznek." - gondolta magában a fekete, de nem tudta levenni a szemét barátja szájáról. A szerelmesek csókja megszakadt, majd Naruto Sasuke elé lépett, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Kis ideig nézelődött, fejét hol jobbra, hol balra fordította, és amikor befejezte a vizsgálódást, hátrébb lépett. Nem szólt semmit, csak lépett még egyet kettőt, majd megfordult és zsebre tett kézzel elindult valamerre. Sasuke csak nézett a szőke után és még akart volna beszélni vele, de lábai nem mozdultak, földbe gyökereztek.

Október 9.-e volt, hideg és nyirkos délelőtt köszönt a már teljes egészében ujjá épített falura. Naruto bevásárolni ment egy közeli önkibe, amikor véletlenül Sasukébe ütközött. A sors néha olyan furcsa egybeeséseket tud produkálni.

-Hej, Teme! Vigyázz merre mész! - üvöltötte a szőke.

-Dobe, hangos vagy mint mindig. - rideg tekintetét a másik kék szemeibe temette és halkan felsóhajtott.

-Nem vagyok kíváncsi a beszólásaidra. - vágott vissza Naruto, majd felállt és csomagjait magához véve elindult az utcán.

Sasuke csak nézett a másik után, ahogy lassan eltűnik messzebb a sarkon. A fekete megfordult a másik irányba és nagyobb léptekkel haladt előre. Már vagy 10 perce rótta a falu kacskaringós utcáit, amikor meglátta azt a tavat ahol még gyerek korában gyakorolta a tűzgolyó technikát. Leereszkedett a tóhoz, végig sétált a stégen, majd leült és lábait a vízbe rakta. Halkan felszisszent a hideg víz érintésétől, de gyorsan megszokta és most már zavartalanul nézhetett előre a nagy semmibe. Agya információk tömbkelegét rakosgatta szanaszét, próbálva rendet rakni több-kevesebb sikerrel. Már esteledett, amikor egy nagy tenyeret érzett vállán pihenni, az érintéstől pedig gyengén megremegett.

-Sasuke, gyere velem. - ellenkezést nem tűrő hangon szólalt meg Kakashi, de attól még maszkja alatt egy enyhe mosolyt megeresztett.

-Mit akar Sensei? - "Rideg, mint mindig. Egy Uchiha sosem változik." - gondolta Kakashi, amint végignézett volt tanítványán.

-Majd meglátod, de most gyere. - Sasuke szót fogadott egykori mesterének, és miután feltápászkodott, lassú léptekkel követte őt.

Nem mentek valami túl sokat, csak éppen annyit, hogy eljussanak az Akadémiához. Sasuke először nem értette miért jötte ide. "Nosztalgiázni akar? Vagy most akar leállni engem tanítani?" - futottak végig a gondolatai, de miután ismét egy kezet érzett a vállán, felnézett a tulajdonosára. Kakashi nem szólt egy árva szót sem, elég volt a jobb kezének mutató ujjával célt adni volt tanítványának. A szürke hajú az Akadémia előtt álló hatalmas fa felé mutatott, ahol egy magányos szőke fiú éppen könnyeivel áztatta az alatta lévő poros földet. A fa tövében ült, mert a hinta ahol régen bánkódott, idővel leszakadt és azt gondolta, hogy a hintával a rossz emlékei is majd elszakadnak, de ez nem így lett. Amikor megvizsgálta Sasuke hibátlan arcát újra felvillantak előtte azok az emlékek,amelyeket régen szeretett volna eltemetni elméje legmélyére. Azok a pillanatok, amikor a Végzet Völgyében harcoltak még most is élénken villannak fel előtte, hol álmában, hol pedig még nappal is séta vagy valami más tevékenység közben. Ezektől már azt hitte, hogy az őrületbe kergetik, de ekkor jött Sakura és vigasztalást talált. A fiatal kunoichi is megtalálta a boldogságát Naruto karjaiban, hisz jól tudta, hogy Sasukét soha sem fogja elérni, akár mennyire is próbálja. Így ketten próbáltak minden bajt legyőzni... sikeresen. Sokat harcoltak vált-vállnak vetve és sokszor lebegtek már élet és halál közt, de ekkor a másik hangja utat mutatott a fénybe, ki a sötétség fogságából. Úgy gondolták semmi sem fogja szétrombolni boldogságukat, addig a napig, amikor Sasuke visszatért a faluba. Ez a két tiszta szív teljesen megzavarodott, mert éreztek valamit a másik iránt, de az Uchiha iránt is. Naruto ezen tépelődött, ott a nagy fa alatt, könnyeivel próbálva megtisztítani az elméjét, hogy normálisan végig gondolhassa. Sakurával egy egyességet kötöttek, hogy hazamennek és ott teljes nyugalomban végig gondolják az egészet. Narutónak nem volt kedve otthon, egyedül a négy fal közt lennie, ezért inkább oda ment, ahol minden elkezdődött, arra nem számítva, hogy vendége lesz. Sasuke a lehető legnagyobb csendben közelített barátja felé, hátha éppen hangosan gondolkodik és valamit meghall belőle, de semmi. Naruto csendben ült és meredt előre. Tudta, hogy valaki van mögötte, mert a Kyuubi miatt, némi edzéssel javult a chakraérzékelése.

-Ki vagy? - szólt, de nem fordult meg.

-Dobe, mit csinálsz itt egyedül? Nem Ichirakunál kellene telezabálnod magad ramennel? - lépett elő a fa mögül, teljes rálátást adva testére. Naruto megremegett a hang hallatán. Pont vele nem akart találkozni, amíg teljesen el nem rendezi fejében a dolgokat. Amit eddig elért, most romokban hever nagyobb kupacokban, teljesen összezavarva a srácot. Könnyeit kézfejével törölgette le, majd felállt és elindult valamerre, közben kezeit a zsebébe dugta. - Hova mész? Amikor engem meglátsz, azonnal futásnak eredsz. Te és Sakura kerültök engem, de mégis miért?

-Majd ha én is tudok rá biztos választ, akkor megosztom veled, de addig próbálj meg elkerülni engem. - indult el a szőke, ezzel hátát mutatva barátjának. - Ja, és Sensei, eleget segített. Ezek után ha tényleg akar valami jót tenni velem, akkor tartsa távol tőlem Sasukét, ameddig elrendezem a fejemben a dolgokat. Köszönöm. - egy ugrással köddé vált.

Sasuke csak állt egy helyben, agyáig csak most jutottak el a szőke mondatai. "Ennyire meggyűlölt? Vagy most mivan? Miatta jöttem vissza a faluba, mert azt gondoltam, hogy boldogan fogunk élni, de azt kezdem hinni, ebből nem lesz semmi." - Kakashi látva, hogy fekete hajú tanítványa magát okolja az egész miatt, halkan megszólal.

-Sasuke, nem a te hibád ez az egész. Szegény fiú, rengeteg rossz dolgon ment keresztül. Majdnem előtört belőle a Kyuubi egy nagy harc során, látta ahogy a drága faluját szétrombolják és még azt is, hogy a barátai az életükért küzdenek. A harc még akkor kezdődött, amikor ő edzett, hogy erősebb legyen tőled és végre visszahozhasson a faluba, de amikor meglátta, hogy mi történt, utána magát okolta az egészért és mindent magára vállalt. Most hogy itt vagy mellette, ez teljesen összezavarja, és Sakura is ugyan ebben a dilemmában szenved. Nem tudják, hogy egymást szeressék, vagy téged. - Sasuke elkerekedett szemekkel hallgatta volt mestere minden szavát, de nem mert hinni füleinek. "Ezek ketten miattam ennyire zavarodottak?" - még hogy így feltette magában a kérdést, ekkor is csak próbálta felfogni. Kakashi sunyin elmosolyodott, mert látta Sasuke arcán ugyan azt a titkos jelet, mint a másik kettőn. "Kíváncsi vagyok, mi fog ebből kisülni. Végül Naruto lesz aki előbb beadja a derekát, vagy Sasuke lesz a kezdeményező?" - fejezte be gondolatmenetét az ezüsthajú és már lépett is hátrébb kettőt, majd ugyan úgy mint Naruto pár perccel ezelőtt, egy ugrással köddé vált.

Most Sasuke ült a fa alá, és nézte a legalacsonyabb ágról lelógó két kötéldarabot, amit a szél fújdogált egyik irányból a másikba. Már beesteledett, így a Hold kedvesen fogadta a még szabadban időző fiút. "Mivan?" - kérdezte magát, de választ nem kapott. "Akkor most Naruto és Sakura is szeretnek engem? De... Miért ilyen nehéz ezt elfogadnom? Oké, Sakura mindig szeretett engem, de Naruto? Ő mégis mióta? Nem... Ez nem igaz. Kakashi csak ugratott. De valahogy mégis olyan furcsa érzés... Ez fáj. Miattam szenvedtek, és szenvednek most is. Egymásra találtak, erre jövök én, és tönkreteszek mindent. Jobb lenne ha nem élnék." - gondolatait egy kéz szakította félbe, amit épp az orra előtt lóbáltak. Iruka nézett kedves mosollyal régi tanítványára, majd egy fejbiccentéssel jelezte, hogy kövesse. Sasuke szótlanul felállt és úgy tett, ahogy Sensei-e "utasította". Ichirakunál kötöttek ki. Iruka intett az öregúrnak, hogy két tálnyi rament rendel, majd ránézett Sasukére és elmosolyodott.

-Megnőttél. - volt az első észrevétel. - És meg is erősödtél. Igazi férfivá ért a fiú, aki előszeretettel cseszegette Narutót. Gondolom, nem volt kivel beszélgetned amióta visszatértél a faluba, de ha szeretnéd kiönteni a szívedet, engem mindig megtalálsz. - mosolya még most sem tűnt el arcáról, ezzel rémisztően hasonlított Narutóra. "Vajon ő vette át a Dobe vigyorát, vagy fordítva?" - futott át a fekete hajú fejében a kérdés, de inkább nem mondott semmit. Időközben rendelésük már ott gőzölgött előttük, így Iruka nem tudott jobbat, mint nekilátni az ételnek. Megszokta, hogy állandóan ezt eszi, mert Naruto mindig ezt akart, ha éppen meghívta a fiút valamire. Sasuke csak nézte a tálat, de nem fogott hozzá. "Most mit csináljak? Itt van Iruka, tőle megkérdezhetném, hogy mégis mit csinálhatnék. És ha nem tud semmi okosat mondani? Ha csak magamtól kérdezek ekkora hülyeségeket, akkot fix, hogy nem jutok előbbre." - fejezte be.

-Iruka-sensei.

-Igen?

-Adna tanácsot? Van egy kis gondom, de nem tudok vele mit kezdeni.

-Persze. Mégis mit nem tudsz megoldani?

-Hát... Kakashi-sensei mondta, hogy Naruto és Sakura azért kerülnek, mert nem tudják eldönteni, hogy egymást szeressék vagy engem. Én szeretem mind a kettőjüket, de egyiküket jobban, de nem tudom hogyan adjam a másik tudatára a lehető legfájdalommentesebben. Valahogy meg kellene ezt oldanom, de nem megy.

-Ha tényleg szereted az egyikőjüket, akkor itt nincs könnyebb út. - Iruka itt tartott egy kis szünetet, majd hangosan nevetni kezdett. - Most pont olyan voltam mint Naruto. De akár honnan nézzük, teljesen igaz. Csak azaz egy megoldás van, hogy szépen elmész ahhoz akit csak barátként kezelsz és elmondanod neki, hogy hogyan érzel a másik iránt. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Sakura megérti.

-Mi? Honnan tudja, hogy Sakurának akarom megmondani, hogy szeretem Narutót?

-Nem kell ide tanárnak lenni, hogy lássam mi motoszkál a diákom fejében és szívében. Már régóta szereted Narutót, csak még nem volt bátorságod elmondani neki. Hidd el nekem, magadnak is és a két reménytelen szerelmesnek is megkönnyíted a dolgát, ha beszélsz velük. Így csak magukat tépik, és bánkódnak a saját tehetetlenségükön.

Sasuke se szó, se beszéd, felpattant a székéről, otthagyva ramenjét és sensei-ét, rohant Sakurához, hogy beszéljen vele. "Mit mondjak neki?" - volt az első gondolata. "Ez most nem fontos. Uchiha vagyok, az Isten szerelméért! Kitalálok valami útközben." - de nem tudott semmi okos mondatot kiötletelni. Teljesen leblokkolt annak a tudatától, hogy most a saját érzéseiről kell beszélnie, amiket régóta ismert, csak nem akart elfogadni, a mai napig. Most, hogy ott állt Sakura lakásának ajtajában, nem mert becsöngetni. Tudta, ha megteszi, élete legnehezebb perceit fogja megélni, és biztos, hogy nem lesz kellemes, de Narutóért meg kell tennie. Remegő kezét a gomb elé tette, de semmi. Nem volt annyi ereje, hogy megnyomja azt a rohadt gombot, pedig csak egy picit kellene előre dőlnie és ez a pár centi dönti el élete további részét, és ez a gondolat megrémiszti. Sakura, mintha megérezte volna az ajtaja előtt álló jelenlétét, odalépett a fehérre festet fa lemezhez, majd egy könnyed mozdulattal kinyitotta. Szívesebben csukta volna vissza, de teste teljesen mozdulatlanná vált, amint meglátta, hogy ki van nála. Egész testében remegni kezdett, egy mély levegővétel után kinyitotta ajkait.

-Sz-Szia, Sasuke-kun. Mi-Minek köszönhetem e-ezt a váratlan meglepetést? - meg-megakadt a szava néhányszor, mert még most sem akarta elhinni. Sasuke is mélyet szívott az éltető oxigénből és válaszolt a kérdésre.

-Sakura. - hideg hangja belehasított a közéjük telepedett csöndbe. - Beszélni szeretnék veled.

-P-Persze. Gyere be. - arrébb állt az ajtóban, így helyet adva a másiknak. Sasuke kapott a lehetőségen, és belépett. Sakura, miután a nagy harc során meghalt az anyja és az apja, a családi házukból átköltözött egy kisebb lakásba, nem messze a kórháztól. Így gyorsan oda tudott jutni, és még sok önki is volt a környéken, plusz Naruto lakásáig csak pár percnyi séta kell. Maga a lakás nem valami nagy, de az egyedül élő kunoichinak pont megfelelő. Egy folyosó vezet beljebb onnan jobbra van a konyha az étkezővel, balra egy fürdőszoba és mellette a hálószoba és egy külön helyiség a vendégeknek. A folyosó legvégén pedig a nappali, ahol a látogató kényelembe helyezheti magát és kellemesen eltud beszélgetni a házigazdával. Egy hatalmas tévé van elhelyezve a fa állványon, alatta az üvegezett részben pedig egy nagyobb rádió. Egy kerek üvegasztal díszeleg a szoba közepén, és a tévével szemben pedig egy háromszemélyes kanapé. A folyosónak szemben az asztal mellett egy fotel, mögötte pedig üvegajtó, ami egyenesen a lakás teraszára vezet ki, ahonnan gyönyörű kilátás nyílik a lent fekvő parkra. A falak cseresznyevirág rózsaszínűek, ami az Uchiha szemét kifejezetten bántotta. Sakura ment előtte, aki szólt, hogy menjen be és foglaljon helyet, addig ő hoz valami innivalót. "Na szép. Most itt elkezd kedveskedni, én meg szenvedek, mert nem tudom, hogyan mondhatnám el neki. Kezdem azt hinni, hogy ez az egész nagyon rossz ötlet volt" - meg kellett szakítania a gondolatsort, mert Sakuta két bögrével tért vissza, amiben gőzölgött a finom tea. - Keserű, fekete tea cukor nélkül. Gondolom még most is így szereted.

-Igen, így. Köszönöm. - "Még arra is emlékszik, hogy hogyan iszom a teát. Nem akarom megbántani, de hazudni se akarok neki." - belső énje felpofozta magát, mert ilyen ostobaságokon töri az eszét. - "Azért vagyok itt, hogy megmondjam, Narutót szeretem, erre itt töketlenkedek, mint egy hülye gyerek. U-chi-ha! Ez vagyok én! És egy ilyen nemesi származású férfi, nem fordulhat vissza. A francba már! Ez nehezebb mint hittem." - Sakura, én... Őszinte szeretnék lenni veled, de tudom, hogy ezzel megbántalak. Nos, eddigi életem során rengeteget hazudtam, mindennek a tetejében elárultam a falut, a barátaimat, és még a csapattársaimat is. Nem akarok ismét hazugságok mögé bújni. Már Genin korunk óta szerelmes vagy belém, legalábbis azt hiszem, de én nem voltam teljesen őszinte.

-Ezt meg hogy érted?

-Amikor még a hetes csapat létezett, és mi együtt végeztük a feladatokat, mindig csesztettem Narutót, de őszintén, - itt tartott egy kis szünetet, - én szerelmes vagyok abba az idiótába. Már az Akadémián megakadt a szemem rajta, csak nem mertem megmondani neki, és inkább próbáltam távol maradni tőle, ezért mondtam neki mindig azt, hogy hozzám képest ő egy rakás szerencsétlenség. - Sakura tátott szájjal hallgatta, és egy pár pislogás után könnybe lábadt a szeme, majd a sós cseppek végigszántották piros arcát. Nem zokogott, csak úgy némán engedte, hogy könnyei lecsorogjanak, majd a szőnyegen landoljanak, hogy az kedvesen magába szívja a nedvességet. Sasuke szomorkásan figyelte csapattársát, akart valamit mondani, de nem tudott megszólalni. A teásbögrét a tartalmával együtt az asztalkára tette, lassan felállt és az ajtó felé indult.

-Mégis miért nem mondtad előbb? - Sakura rekedt hangja villámcsapásként érte az Uchihát. Érezte azt az irdatlan mennyiségű fájdalmat benne, amit az évek során most tudott először kiadni.

-Sajnálom, de csak most volt elég bátorságom hozzá.

-Akkor mégis mi a jó fenéért vagy itt? Rögtön mehettél volna a szerelmedhez és legalább akkor még egy kis ideig reménykedhettem volna benne, hogy egyszer rám mosolyog a szerencse és az én oldalamon fogsz boldog lenni! De neeem! Te ide jössz, és a fejemhez vágod ezt az egészet! - Sakura teljesen kifordulva önmagából ordítozott, majd odalépett Sasuke mellé és ingébe kapaszkodva kezdett el hangosan sírni. Úgy szorongatta azt az anyagot, mintha az élete függne tőle. Az Uchiha magához ölelte a lányt és halkan csitítgatni kezdte, több-kevesebb sikerrel. - Bocsáss meg. Ez nem a te hibád. Már régen észrevettem, hogy hátránnyal indulok Narutóval szemben, de attól még reménykedtem, hogy talán mégis engem választasz. Tudtam, hogy egyszer eljön ez a nap, de nem akartam elfogadni. Sajnálom.

-Semmi baj. Inkább nekem kellene bocsánatot kérnem tőled, mert ennyi szenvedést okoztam. Most viszont mennem kell, mert még azzal a hülye Dobeval is szót kell váltanom.

-Rendben. - törölte meg vörös szemeit a lány. - Sasuke, ha holnap Narutót fekete ruhában látod, ne lepődj meg. Már a nagy harc óta minden Október 10.-én feketébe öltözik. Nem árulta el még senkinek sem az okát, és lehetőleg ne is kérdezd meg tőle. Kakashi-sensei engem is lebeszélt arról, hogy kérdezősködjek.

-Értem. Köszönöm a figyelmeztetést. És még egyszer bocsánat. Plusz, örülök, hogy megértesz.

-Erre azért ne vegyél mérget. Még el kell valahogy fogadtatnom magammal a tényt, hogy te mást szeretsz. Viszont más részről örülök, mert Naruto sokat szenvedett eddig, és most legalább boldog lesz. Kérlek vigyázz rá.

-Mondanod sem kell. - majd kilépett az ajtón. Útját, most egy szőke, hiperaktív fiú felé vette. Most már az Naruto lakásának ajtajában állt, de ide már gond nélkül csengetett be. Nem nyílik az ajtó. Újból megnyomta a gombot, de semmi. Sasuke idegességében aktiválta Sharinganját, és látta a chakrát, amely a bent lévő testében áramolt méghozzá nagyon gyengén, - Naruto! Nyisd ki! Beszélni akarok veled! - néhány perc csönd után, lassan kinyílt az ajtó. Egy elnyúzott arcú, sápadt fiút látott, pár másodpercig azt hitte, hogy rossz helyre jött, de szerencsétlenségére jó helyen járt. A citromsárga haj és az arcon lévő 3-3 rókabajusz mind azt támasztotta alá, hogy ez bizony az Uzumaki lakás. - Úr Isten. Naruto, jól vagy?

-Persze. Miért ne lennék? Gyere be. - fáradt hangja megrémisztette az Uchihát, ezért csak félve mert bemenni. Amit látott, az már természetellenesnek hatott. A lakás csillogott-villogott, még egy árva porcicát sem lehetett találni. - Minek köszönhetem látogtásod?

-Szeretnék mondani neked valamit. - Naruto, hátra se fordulva elindult beljebb, majd amint elért a kanapéhoz, lomhán rávetette magát, utána félig lecsukott szemhéja mögül invitálta a másikat. Vörös szemei arról árulkodtak, hogy egész éjjel sírt. Furcsa ezt a szőkéről gondolni, de néha még neki is lehetnek rossz napjai. Na de ennyire?

-Mi lenne az? - kérdése után egy hatalmas ásítás következett.

-Szeretlek. - semmi reakció. Naruto még mindig bambán bámult ki fejéből, közben fel sem akarta fogni, hogy mit mondott a másik, - Hallottad, amit mondtam? - még mindig semmi válasz, - Naruto? - ekkor a megszólított a feketére emelte a tekintetét és éppen nyitotta a száját, hogy mond valamit, de inkább meggondolta magát. - Komolyan kérdezem. Jól vagy?

-Szerinted jól vagyok? Hát, bazd meg, nem vagyok. Voltam Tsunadénál vizsgálaton és kb 1 évem van hátra. Ettől aztán rohadtul jól érzem magam. - hangja egyre halkabb lett. Sasuke azt hitte, hogy a szőke csak ugratja, de amikor jobban megvizsgálta a másikat, rákellett ébrednie, hogy ez a véres valóság. Odaugrott szerelme mellé és szorosan magához ölelte. Naruto elkerekedett szemekkel nézte az őt ölelőt, majd lehunyta szempilláit és belefurakodott az erős karokba.

-Mi okozza a betegségedet? - Narutonak ismét meg kellett lepődnie, mert ez a kérdés teljesen váratlanul érte.

-A Kyuubi.

-Mivan?

-Már biztos hallottad, hogy egy harc során majdnem előtört belőlem a Kyuubi. Nos, ez az irdatlan chakramennyiség tönkretette a testemet, és sajnos 6-8 évnél többet nem bírok ki mint hordozó, ha meg átpecsételik a szörnyet valaki másba, abba én azonnal belehalok. Így várnom kell egy évet, és abban reménykedek, hogy ha este lefekszek aludni, akkor reggel még felébredek.

-Én melletted leszek. Ha eddig nem voltam, akkor legalább most veled akarok lenni. De ne agódj. Ha meghalsz, nem fogsz egyedül a túlvilágra menni, mert még oda is elkísérlek. Ígérem. - Naruto visszaölelte a fekete hajút, szorosan hozzábújt, közben érezte, hogy elnyomja az álom. Engedve az édes csábításnak, megadta magát a hívogató sötétségnek.

* * *

><p><strong>Vajon Naruto túléli ezt az egészet, vagy megadja magát és meghal? A következő fejezetből kiderül.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

-Szeretlek. - semmi reakció. Naruto még mindig bambán bámult ki fejéből, közben fel sem akarta fogni, hogy mit mondott a másik, - Hallottad, amit mondtam? - még mindig semmi válasz, - Naruto? - ekkor a megszólított a feketére emelte a tekintetét és éppen nyitotta a száját, hogy mond valamit, de inkább meggondolta magát. - Komolyan kérdezem. Jól vagy?

-Szerinted jól vagyok? Hát, baszd meg, nem vagyok. Voltam Tsunadénál vizsgálaton és kb 1 évem van hátra. Ettől aztán rohadtul jól érzem magam. - hangja egyre halkabb lett. Sasuke azt hitte, hogy a szőke csak ugratja, de amikor jobban megvizsgálta a másikat, rá kellett ébrednie, hogy ez a véres valóság. Odaugrott szerelme mellé és szorosan magához ölelte. Naruto elkerekedett szemekkel nézte az őt ölelőt, majd lehunyta szempilláit és belefurakodott az erős karokba.

-Mi okozza a betegségedet? - Narutonak ismét meg kellett lepődnie, mert ez a kérdés teljesen váratlanul érte.

-A Kyuubi.

-Mi van?

-Már biztos hallottad, hogy egy harc során majdnem előtört belőlem a Kyuubi. Nos, ez az irdatlan chakramennyiség tönkretette a testemet, és sajnos 6-8 évnél többet nem bírok ki mint hordozó, ha meg átpecsételik a szörnyet valaki másba, abba én azonnal belehalok. Így várnom kell egy évet, és abban reménykedek, hogy ha este lefekszek aludni, akkor reggel még felébredek.

-Én melletted leszek. Ha eddig nem voltam, akkor legalább most veled akarok lenni. De ne aggódj. Ha meghalsz, nem fogsz egyedül a túlvilágra menni, mert még oda is elkísérlek. Ígérem. - Naruto visszaölelte a fekete hajút, szorosan hozzábújt, közben érezte, hogy elnyomja az álom. Engedve az édes csábításnak, megadta magát a hívogató sötétségnek.

* * *

><p>-Naruto? Naruto. Naruto, ébredj. Hasadra süt a Nap. - Sasuke mély hangja még jobban álomba ringatta azt, akit éppen próbált felébreszteni. A szőke fiú megragadta takarójának szélét és a feje búbjáig felhúzta azt, ezzel eltakarva arcát a napfénytől, ami a félrehúzott függöny miatt még elviselhetetlenebbül bántotta szemeit. - Hé! Ébresztő hétalvó. Bár ahogy gondolod. Pedig az a sok finom étel amit neked csináltam, most mind kárba fog veszni. Reméltem, hogy együtt megesszük, de látom te nem vagy éhes. - a sértődöttet színlelő fekete hajú felállt az ágy széléről és útját a konyha felé vette.<p>

-Kaja? Ah... - pattant fel az ágyból, viszont azonnal visszazuhant. A hirtelen tett mozdulatnak az lett az eredménye, hogy megszédült, és a fejére nehezedő súly visszarántotta. Sasuke visszaült oda, ahonnan felkelt és egy gyengéd mosoly kíséretében válaszolt.

-Igen, kaja. Mivel szemmel láthatóan nem nagyon bírsz felkelni, ezért ha vársz egy picit, akkor behozom neked. Csak maradj nyugodtan és pihenj.

-Persze. Sasuke! - kiáltotta az éppen kifelé indulónak. A megszólított megállt az ajtóban és fejét hátrafordítva jelezte, hogy figyel. - Köszönöm.

-Mégis mit? - érdeklődött Sasuke, most már teljesen a másik felé fordulva.

-Azt, hogy mellettem maradsz. Köszönöm azt, hogy élsz.

-Naruto... Bocsáss meg, hogy ennyi gondot okoztam.

-Nincs miért bocsánatot kérned. Az a fő, hogy most itt vagy és az, hogy szeretsz engem. Ennél többre nincs szükségem. - enyhén köhögni kezdett, de gyorsan átment rajta.

-Ez boldoggá tesz. Akkor most légy szíves maradj fekve, továbbá készítsd a gyomrodat a finom ételekre. - ezzel az Uchiha kilépett a szobából.

Naruto boldog volt, de egyben valami furcsa szomorúság is ott lapult szíve mélyén. Nem tudta kiverni a gondolataiból azt, hogy ha meghal akkor Sasuke is követni fogja. "Ezt nem akarom. Ha meghalok ő is követni fog. Ígéretet tett nekem, de ezt akkor sem akarom. Élj tovább, Sasuke! Azt szeretném, hogy találj magadnak egy nőt akivel boldog leszel és akivel felélesztheted a klánodat. Neked élned kell!" - fejét felemelve megpillantotta Sasuke aggodalomtól csillogó fekete szemeit.

-Sasuke, neked élned kell. - mondta halkan, erre egy erősebb köhögőroham tört rá, amitől a szőke nagyon meglepődött, mert ilyen intenzívet még sohasem tapasztalt.

-Jól vagy? - feleletnek csak egy enyhe fejbiccentést kapott, ezzel némi megnyugvást talált, viszont az a rossz érzés most sem adott alább. Érezte, hogy a másiknál valami nincs rendben, így hogy aggodalmát csillapítsa aktiválta Sharinganját, de ekkor rájött, hogy nagy a baj. Naruto chakrája egyre gyengébb, egyre kevesebb áramlik a testében.

-Igen, de nem lenne gond ha most nem ennék? Valahogy nincs étvágyam.

-Semmi baj. Majd később, de akkor most szépen lefekszel és pihensz. Én addig elmegyek és veszek pár apróságot, jó?

-Persze. Csak kérlek, siess.

Sasuke megpuszilta Naruto homlokát, utána egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt az ajtó mögött. "Ez nagyon rossz. Talán ha beszélnék Tsunade-sama-val, ő tudna valamilyen tanácsot adni. Elmegyek hozzá és megpróbálok valami értékes információhoz jutni, mert ha nem, akkor félek, hogy elkerülhetetlen lesz a baj." Gondolatait meghazudtolatlanul indult el a Hokage iroda felé, reményekkel a szívében. Amint odaért éppen kopogni akart, de egy halk és szomorú hang megakadályozta tettét. Elrejtve chakráját megbújt az ajtónál, és a bent elhangzott beszélgetést próbálta meg kihallgatni.

-Sajnálom Kakashi, de nem tehetek érte semmit. Én is jobban szerettem volna, ha sikerül tenni valamit, de akár mennyire is szeretném, túl késő. Narutón csak az a növény tudna segíteni. - Sasuke dühödten tépte fel az előtte tornyosuló ajtót, majd vad bika módjára odaloholt a Hokage asztalához.

-Hogy mi van? Naruto megfog halni, és maga nem akar semmit sem tenni érte? Ő az életét kockáztatta a falu megmentéséért, erre amikor neki kellene a segítség szépen otthagyja? Mégis milyen Hokage maga? Szégyellem magam, hogy egy ilyen némber parancsait kell teljesítenem, és azt is, hogy ebbe a romlott faluba születtem! Szegény Naruto ezért a tetves bagázsért fog meghalni, és mi a hála? Elmennek mellette, pedig segítségre van szüksége! - az Uchiha hangneme meglepi a Hokaget, de a dühe nem.

-Befejezted? - Sasuke visszahőkölt a hideg és egyben tiszteletet parancsoló hangtól. - Nos, ha a válaszod igen, akkor kérlek értsd meg, hogy azon voltam eddig is, hogy megmentsem, de nem találtam semmilyen gyógyszert vagy technikát erre. Éppen egy ANBU csapatot küldtem ki, a céljuk pedig egy ritka növény. Ha abból kivonatot készítünk és azt megitatjuk Narutóval, akkor talán sikerül megmenteni, mert ez megtisztítaná a fiú testét a káros chakrától, de ha nem, akkor meghal.

-És engem miért nem küldött ki? Én is segíthettem volna a keresésben. - értetlenkedett a fekete hajú.

-Csak azért nem, mert azt szerettem volna, ha mellette maradsz. Nagyon nagy fájdalmakat kell elviselnie. Olyanokat, amilyeneket mi elképzelni sem tudunk, és neki csak az ad gyógyírt, ha vele vagy. Most kérlek, hagyj dolgozni.

-De nem érti? - erősködött tovább.

-Mit?

-Ha Naruto a lehető legrövidebb időn belül nem kapja meg azt a gyógyszert, akkor még a mai nap folyamán meghal! - könnyek csorogtak végig márvány fehér bőrén.

-Mi van?

-Erős köhögés tört rá egy fél órája, én meg nem tudtam megnyugodni, így belenéztem a testébe a Sharingannal, de ekkor olyat láttam, ami csak még jobban nyugtalanított. A chakrája egyre gyengébben áramlik a testében, és minden egyes perccel csökken a mennyiség.

-Atya ég! Azonnal oda kell mennem. Shizune! - kiabált asszisztensének. - Ha megjön az ANBU, azonnal állj neki a kivonat elkészítésének, és ha kész, akkor azonnal hozd Narutóhoz.

-Igen! - felelte a nő, kezében Ton-Ton-al.

Sasuke, Kakashi és Tsunade háztetőről-háztetőre ugrálva közeledtek az ismerős lakás felé. Sasuke benyitott, de ne várt látvány fogadta. Naruto a padlón hevert, jobb kezével szorongatta a szívénél lévő pizsama anyagát. Egyedül erős zihálásának a hangja hallatszott, ezzel az újonnan érkezők szívét is megállította egy pillanatra. Sasuke ott termett mellette, a szőke fejét ölébe emelte és lassan simogatta az aranysárga tincseket, elveszve bennük. Amikor a másik megérezte, hogy valaki a fejét birizgálja, ösztönösen nyitotta fel félig a szemei, ezzel rálátott a fekete hajra és a könnyektől csillogó szemekre. Bal kezét felemelve végigsimított a porcelán bőrön, hüvelykujjával kisöpörte a sós cseppeket. Elhaló hangon megszólalt.

-Azt mondtad, nem maradsz sokáig. Mégis hol voltál, Teme?

-Sajnálom, Dobe, de sokan voltak a boltban. - hazudta, keserű mosollyal nézte Naruto elgyötört arcát.

-Tudod, Teme, én soha az életben nem tudtalak gyűlölni, bár néha tényleg megérdemelted. - köhögni kezdett, majd a többiek rémületére vér hagyta el a kékes színű ajkakat. Tsunade nem habozott, így letérdelve zöld chakráját a Naruto testébe áramoltatta.

-Ne beszélj, kérlek. Lesz időd mindent elmondani nekem. Majd együtt ramenozunk Ichirakunál, utána elsétálunk a cseresznyefákkal övezett úton a stéghez, később pedig meglátogatjuk Sakurát és hármasba elmegyünk valahova. Ugye jó ötlet? - Sasuke könnyei ismét megjelentek szemében, és most arcán végig folyva állánál egy pillanatra elidőzve csöppentek Naruto arcára.

-Nekem nincs több időm. Igaz elfogadtam a tényt, de azért fáj, hogy itt kell hagynom mindent, főleg téged. Sebaj. Majd figyelni foglak fentről, és vigyázom az utadat. Sasuke, lenne egy utolsó kívánságom. - itt már Tsunade a könnyeivel küszködött, Kakashi keserű arckifejezésén pedig látni lehetett, hogy hamarosan ő is sírni fog.

-Mi lenne az, Naruto? - Sasuke nem zavartatta magát. Lehajolt és gyengéden megcsókolta Naruto ajkait, melyek hidegek voltak mint a jég. A Nap vidáman fúrta be magát az ablakon és így még jobban kihangsúlyozta a szőke sápadt bőrét.

-Élj. - feje oldalra dőlt, szemei lassan becsukódtak, teste elernyedt. Tsunade arca egyre borúsabbá vált, de amint érzékelte, hogy Naruto szíve felmondta a szolgálatot enyhén zokogni kezdett. Sasuke nem értette, hogy a nő miért hagyta abba a gyógyítást, de amint meglátta az arcát, megértette. Naruto meghalt. Nincs tovább. A szőke hős, a kis bajkeverő ramenmániás többet nem fogja zargatni a falusiakat. Sizune éppen beviharzott az ajtón, kezében tartva a kivonatot, de elkésett. Kiejtve kezéből az üvegcsét térdre rogyott. Sakura arra járt, mert kiakarta szellőztetni gondoktól fájó fejét, és ekkor meglátta, hogy Naruto lakásának az ajtaja tárva nyitva, bentről pedig halk zokogás szűrődik ki. Felszaladt a lépcsőkön és odaszaladt a bejárathoz. Naruto ott feküdt Sasuke karjaiban, mellettük Tsunade sír, Kakashi és Sizune csak halkan eresztették könnyeiket.

-Nem, ez nem lehet! Mi folyik itt? - Sakura beljebb lépett. - Naruto, te most csak színlelsz, ugye?

-Sakura. - Kakashi hangja szívből jövő bánatot sugárzott. Ekkor a lány odaszaladt, megnézte a szőke pulzusát, de semmi. Sakura egy hatalmasat ordítva vetette rá magát Narutóra. A kellemes napsugarakat, most hideg esőcseppek váltották fel.

-Még az ég is gyászol. - Tsunade szavai visszhangoztak a szobában.

-De én még átakartam neki adni a születésnapi ajándékát. - zokogta Sakura.

-Sizune, hívd össze a falu összes lakóját. Még ma megtartjuk a temetést. - a nő semmit se szólva kilépett az ajtón.

A faluban élő összes ember ott állt a zuhogó esőben. Kivétel nélkül, mindenki hullatta könnyeit Narutóért. "Naruto a hős, ki élete minden percében a faluért és a barátaiért élt." - ez a pár sor állt az emléktáblán, ami a sírjára került. Sasuke teljesítette Naruto utolsó kívánságát és tovább folytatta az életét, de sosem nősült meg. Szívében csak egy hely volt, és ezt az egyet Naruto foglalta el, még halála után is.

Október 10.-ét a naptárakban csak "Fekete nap"-ként tartották számon. Ezen az egy napon, az egész falu feketébe öltözött.


End file.
